User talk:GunzOfWolfz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome, Hey, As u probably know I'm Ichikue and Just saying hi. Btw I saw your character and was wondering if u wanted me to give some advice. Always ask for help from me if u need it. thanks. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is the link http://www.chatango.com/ I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Rp? Was wondering if u wanted to do an RP, just so you can get to know the basics? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll start it up. btw I gonna use Shiawase Shirushi if that is ok with? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, your turn to go now mate. Ichi. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ur up I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your turn I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You can go now I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your go. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Rp. thanks, hope to work again soon. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Next RP It your go gunz. I think you kicked thhe wrong one lol. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Your go again. Chat not working sorry. Also, they said you need to clean up the characters before they think about letting you join GF, sorry m8. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) GF Well you have cleaned up your grammar a bit. But the organizational skills are a bit lacking. Use this character Here as an example of how all your sections should look. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I have quite a few going already. And your characters info is too scattered and unorganized for me to get a good feel on what any of them can really do, once you organize them a bit better then sure. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well you can join...you just have to ask the mbers for 3 votes and then perform an RP. As for the linking I have no idea as someone showed me. Sorry I couldnt be more help. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' :I used to give my votes willingly enough - but we've had to step up following certain incidents in the past, and I've never seen you in an RP or story arc before, so I've got nothing to go on. So let me ask you why you wanna join the GF and how you plan on contributing, and afterwards I'll mull it over. And use ~ ~ ~ ~ four of those without the spaces after your message to leave your signature. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You put in your signature using the four ~ after your message and it links to your profile, pal. Though if its simply to ask for help, you can do that without being a member of the GF. Nine times outta ten, the members of the BFF wiki will offer their help if you ask for it, 'cause I got plenty from the likes of Hitsuke and Raze when I first started out, dude. Its not really a good reason for wanting to join. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Give me a better reason than simply "wanting to ask for help" and I might be more inclined to give you a vote, dude. Its got absolutely noting to do with not wanting you to join. But when the only reasons you give are "its a cool group" and the one I mentioned in the first sentence, there isn't a big lot for me to go on to make a decision on, now is there? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I am justing adding my reply to the GF section, I kinda agree with what Kenji said. You have to have a good reason for joining. I do understand that you do want to join, the reason I wanted is because I wanted to do RPs with my characters and then from what many members of the GF did is I asked them on things and they gave me imput back. I can remeber countless time I ask Kenji and others for their opinions. Then what I got back I then redid what was sugessted. And I know Kenji you can tell that. :::I see that you do want to get in, when your Rp is done, I can bet that many will look at it. If you do a good job on it that can change many of thier minds. But if you want my vote; you can just keep trying to fix up your atricles, When we RP try to put your heart in soul into it. I mean you wanted to go up against Masashi, when I go Masashi mode I go so far that I want to kill someone lol no not really:P.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. make sure to give an "Attractive" male opponent for Masashi :P. ::::Now there's a better reason, dude. You've got an RP lined up with Sentonara, right? I'll use that RP as the one I'll use to determine the vote, pal. Message me when its finished and I'll give my decision then, so let loose, have fun and knock Jack-the-Ripper down a few pegs for me, eh? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok Gunz we got everything lined up, so would you like to start it or would you like me to? then only piece of advice I can give you is to be alittle patience many of the members are busy doing other RPs and such. Goodluck :) ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. I'm looking forward to see what you come up with, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering would you like to start it or would you want me to?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok here it is, just so we would keep messaging eachother check ever so often to see if one of us had added more to our RP. Best Of luck''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 16:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've been reading the RP as you've been posting, and I gotta say; you've done pretty good so far, pal. You've got a vote from me, so keep up the good work. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk to Raze then, 'cause he'll be looking to see the RP as well. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You done a good job, dude. You were detailed in your posts and done pretty good. Sure as hell was better than my first RP, that's for sure :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. I'd like to, but I've already got four going on right now, sorry. But if you want, I can help you with creating characters. Nice to meet you, by the way. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. Glad to be of assistance. Use my Gai Nagareboshi character as an example. I'll help you with kanji and translations if you want. Also, I'll create you a character which you can use if you want me to. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's the start. I hope you like her. I'll work on her some more tomorrow. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ sorry Uhmm sorry for the late reply... Well, I'm ready for any Rp anytime... ^_^ but i can't promise to post much often... I'll be a lil busy starting tomorrow... If you don't mind starting... hehehe... Also, you can ask help anytime and i'll try to lend a hand a quickly as I could.. ^_^ once again.. Welcome to BFF!! ( a lil late for that lol) Lone Black Garuga 12:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Rp its david need help with char gajeel itz david i see you got gajeel up but wtf RE: RP Oh, Sure. Do you have anyone in mind on who you want me to use? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Might as well go on chat then don't you think. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi how you doin, I have seen that you would want to the GF, I did seen some of your work Velyne Nightshade is very nice. You sound alot like me when I wanted to join. Like they said you have to do an RP and let me tell you some of them can be harsh if you do something wrong in the RP. nightshade dude is very nice just a little spelling here and there and the other thing is the pictures. If you would I could RP with you, but if not I just wanted to let you know if you need anything just ask. all of the members are nice, but they take RP very seriously. if you would want to RP with me I would either use Masashi, Takashi or Tsukumogami. If you would want take the pick of who you want to go up against. well see yah around:) ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: GF Not sure if you still need it, and I apologize for the late reply, but sure you have my vote to join the GF. You've made quite a number of articles and I think we could benefit from a new and active user. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gunz, Ichi here. About the GF Seeing as you need one more vote I am afraid I don't think I can give mine to you. My main reason for this is not that your characters aren't good enough or anything to do with that but that I feel for me to give you a vote would be biased and unfair. I would still like it if you could join the GF and am glad you want to but, I think that I should leave it to people who aren't in the same school, year, and calss as you. See ya. Ichi. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RP I started a new section for our RP, you don't really have to keep messging me. The best thing to do is this, check the recent activiy and look at our rp name and see if I made any changes then you can add onto it. and just as a side note I think others have told you about that you use 4 of ~ in a row to leave a signature it makes it easier for users to message you.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 17:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes your welcome, I personalily would like to see new and most of all active ppl.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 19:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So I take it that the RP is over, I must say I love your RP skills. if you need a vote you got mine, and I hope that we can do more RPs in the furture.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 18:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) So tell me, what did you think of Masashi? ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 18:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Votes Uhh, I never gave you my vote. >.> Signature Since you seem to be having trouble with your signature, I'll help ya out. Go to your preferences (you know where that is, right?) and copy&paste this coding into the signature box: A wolf with a gun After that, make sure that the "custom signature" box is checked and save your preferences. Then just do the four tidles when you're posting your signature and you should be good to go. Chat hi itz david go on chatango Heya gerry its a me litoMskier 18:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) GF Well if you got the votes and did an RP well you're in the GF lol. Pretty simple =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Just put your name on the GF list. I dont ue the table...no real point to it. lol''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 17:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sento What I suggest is that you seem to have to many forms for him. Maybe at max one or two finals forms to put it easiest. Now take Sentonara for Example, he has a final form. But he can a step be on that to like a final transformation. You seemed to give him to many forms like he had a longe range form and a short range formed. That seemed a little to much to me, a way to maybe to it is have it as one transformation. But with this transformation maybe he could like smaller transfromations. Switching for a short range to a long range, like his body will change a bit or soemthing like that. I think you know where I am coming from, or you could have different levels of a transformation. Much like an espada, they have one Resurrección form. But when in that form they can extend pass the limit and go into like a super mode, but it does come at a prices they will often lose their energy much more faster if they go all force. So many will use that as a last resort. The other idea to tone him down a bit is that you seem to list all of his attacks, now what I do is I cover the basic ideas of a power. Like Sentonara he has many powers, but I don't list them all only like the basic outlines of those powers. The same can be said about Surumyo, she is the greatest kido user ever. But I did not list every kido that she uses, I broke it down into categories. I gave a basic use of what she can do with these different abilities, like the element use, barriers and that. so I hope that I helped you a bit Gunz and of course welcome to the GF ^_^ ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 18:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi how you doin Gunz, what do you think of the Munashimeisei and Nāgaichi (although he is still a work in progress)~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo I use either google translate, nihongodict or eudict for mine, pal. Hope that helps you out :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly no, I've never needed to make one dude, so I've never tried it yet, pal. I'd ask Raze though, 'cause he put one together for Van Satonaka's Requiem skills not long ago, so he might be fit to tell you how. Sorry. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Hi there! Thanks for visiting my Shifumaru's article. It's very simple. Press the button below in the image Then, there will be a menu and you can choose a slideshow, a gallery or a main page slider (not recomended). Choose the slideshow and complete the menu where the arrows point. Easy, right? Good luck! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC)User:Davidchola2 Slideshow Well Its ike you're adding a photo. You just go over one more and click insert add a photo gallery or slideshow. If you need more help just upload the pictures and tell me what character and Ill ad it for you and you can go back and add the captions =) [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 21:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Slideshow Here. Copy this template thing. and change it to your specifications. Vantranceactivate.png|Van activating Trance Vantrancevortex.png|Van's Trance Version: Requiem's Vortex Vantrancestrength.png|Speed and strength while in Trance Vantrancelancestart.png|Launching Trance Version: Requiem's Lance Vantrancelancelaunch.png|FIRE!!! Vantrancedisc.png|Trance Version; Requiem's Disc Re:Review Hey gunz I have seen him and looked over it, he is very well detialed and thoughout. I only say this, that some of the spelling, grammer and picture format is the only probelm gunz. Then would you be interrested in doing an RP with me?~'' ''Sento of the Sands 23:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Gunz, that would give me time to finish Kurosu as well, I have to think of what of the Munasheimei I am going to use.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 16:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) would mind rping with me? hi I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind rping with me I just made a character and would like to use him. Inyuyasha42 20:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me and what part needs fixing show me and I will fix it right away Inyuyasha42 20:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) i'm going out for dinner be back soon would you mind starting the rp link for me make it please see you later Inyuyasha42 21:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up man are you almost ready or how long do you think it will take you to finish your character? I will create the starting page so when you are ready add to it ok. Inyuyasha42 17:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) hey it's ok I will give you the link soon and I hope you can finish your char. soon the link is The destined fight between men: Itakue Yamaki vs Zancrow Kyuketsuki so when you are ready add some. Inyuyasha42 22:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) whats up are you almost done so we can get started soon and your guy is pretty strong being perfect in almost all fields. Inyuyasha42 15:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I took your advice and added alittle to my bankai abilities and it is kind of like saijins bankai mine creates a giant humanoid crow that helps me fight sound cool man and I hope you are ready to rock because my character is ready to go no rush though man take your time. Inyuyasha42 14:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) dude you are adding quite a bit don't you think it is alittle much I've never seen a shikai having so many attacks you will have nothing for his bankai if you keep going and please don't use mangekyo sharingan stuff for that too much naruto in bleach I saw one guy do that and admins shot him down and erased his character. Inyuyasha42 17:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stats Hi there! I made it myself with PowerPoint. You can do them by using the "Free Shape" tool in the hexagon's points. I'm Portuguese so I don't know if it's called like that. How to: I'm gonna show you a simple slideshow with instructions. Imagem12.png|Choose the "Free Shape" tool from the Shapes menu. Imagem22.png|Click in the zone where you want (this is the 70 area). 10, 30, 50, 70 and 90 are marked between the lines. Imagem3.png|Keep marking the points until you close the shape. After that, the shape will close. Imagem4.png|The closed poligon will be opaque. Right-click the shape and choose "Format Shape". Set the transparency to 25%. When finished, group up all the pieces, COMPLETE THE BLANK SPACES MARKED WITH THREE LITTLE LINES and you're finished. Imagem5.png|DON'T FORGET TO FILL IN THE BLANK SPACES WITH THE STATS, ENGLISH NAME AND KANJI. → → → The kanji name goes on the white rectangle in the upper part and the english name in the black one as you saw on Charrla Arrietta's article. Also, you'll find text below the image. Replace the three hyphens between the parenthesis with the numbers and name of the character and copy it with everything like it is except for the hyphens, of course and paste it in the Caption section of your stat's image! ← ← ← I made them myself and it took me 1 HOUR to finish. Please, give me credit after you use them! I could send you the layout. I can only send it through e-mail so I need your e-mail if you want this. Understand that I'm giving this away because I'm very perfectionist and I hate ugly fan pages and I want them polished. It took me about 1 hour to finish it, so give me credit whenever you use it because I'll check. OK? Bye! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 17:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 DONE! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 17:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I already saaw the character! It's good! I'm not going to talk about the story because I don't know how it is so I won't complain. The attacks, however, have not so good names. Not in terms of creativity but they're English with Japanese accent. If you can mimic the Japanese accent, you'll notice Bijon if "Vision". The real translation is "Shikaku" (視覚). If you're using Google Translate ALWAYS choose a second option. If you see a word that has alot of simple characters (example: オ, ウ, etc.) called Katakana or Hiragana, don't use it. And, if you can mimic Japanese accent, try to say it and if it sounds familiar, choose another version. If there's not other version, use a synonim. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 18:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I use Google Translate too. I'm just careful! AND I GOT A BACKUP! It's just that my text had a format incompatible! I just took it! I didn't change nothing at all! I have sent it! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 19:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I have an idea! You can request them! Just write me in my talk page and I'll make it. Send me the characters stats and name (English and Kanji). The stats should say Offense: 0-100 Defense: 0-100 Mobility: 0-100 Kido/Reiatsu: 0-100 Intelligence 0-100 and Physical Strength: 0-100. You can ask right now! Also, you can choose the color! I'll publish it, giving credit to myself. OK? ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 20:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 It can't be 95. There are no mid-terms, so I'll put 90. DONE! wow man wow there is no way I can beat zancrow now if he can stop a cero oscuras which ichigo couldn't even stop but can't wait to fight though it will be interesting. yeah whenever you are reay man bring it on takue is ready for you. Inyuyasha42 21:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) dude I am so excited I created a materialized version of my zanpakuto spirit and added a few abilities to my character so when we fight I will be ready for a big battle and could I join your story line that you made if it's ok. Inyuyasha42 18:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine with me I will be one of the people that have to fight you off to protect the place or i'll use a new character so is zancrow almost ready for the fight add the thread if you are. Inyuyasha42 18:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) hey man are you ready zancrow seems done and I am so bored no one wants to rp on here so whenevr you are ready add to this thred The destined fight between men: Itakue Yamaki vs Zancrow Kyuketsuki Inyuyasha42 13:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ok man sounds good to me do you think we can start today if it's ok Inyuyasha42 21:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good see you then Inyuyasha42 23:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) hey man are you ready? Inyuyasha42 23:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) are you ready now didn't hear from you at all last night so we can get strted Inyuyasha42 18:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) you are not a quincy man no quincy powers and don't you think he has enough stuff you are god modding so bad I said nothing about the move that blocked ceros oscuras but no way a soul reaper can have quincy powers Inyuyasha42 19:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that but hey you do have alot now and I wanted to get started you said 8 last night but I got no message and I am ready to go. Inyuyasha42 19:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok and how long do you think that will take can we start tonight and if it's not too much trouble could you make the thread for our fight thanks man. Inyuyasha42 19:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) dude whats up are you ready to rp now or do you need more time to work on it. Inyuyasha42 22:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Um I dont know how to do any wiki coding so to answer your question no I do not, also please do not edit my archive pages, as I wont get an alert for editing my archive. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 20:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 21:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wanted New characters for Eleventh Division. If you have a spare character or want to make a new one there are seats to be occupied in the division. Just leave a message on my talk page and then go to the division page (listed above) and add your character in the desired seat. There are seats ranging from 4th to however many I can get, so feel free to get creative. (characters that are NOT created with tek tek avatar are preferred, please.) ~~ Prodigy1322 12:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) For those Interested I just recently started a new star wars rpg site called Star Wars: A New Dawn. Those interested can join. The one on the Ice Field 17:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC)